Many of today's applications require extremely large computing and memory capacity. As a result, larger and larger computer systems are commonly being used in such applications. However, because such larger computer systems have many more system components and much more complex system components, such larger computer systems are more vulnerable to breakdown or failure. As a result, many applications alternatively use a multitude of independently operable computer systems since simultaneous failure of all of the computer systems is generally unlikely and since the use of multiple computer systems enables repair or servicing of a single computer system while the other computer systems continue operation. Unfortunately, multiple independent computer systems require large amounts of space which is frequently not available in either the rack or other structure supporting the individual computer systems or in the general floor space containing the multiple independent computer systems.